O Som da Tristeza
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Cling, cling, cling.


_**O Som Da Tristeza**_

Hassan lhe dissera, certa vez, que o silêncio o deixava triste.Na hora, Sohrab concordou, mas depois descobriu que não era bem assim.

Sua tristeza tinha um som.

Simples, rápido, comum.

Era o som de sinos.

_-Dance, dance para nós, hazara!_

_Sohrab fechou os olhos e rodopiou algumas vezes.Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto girava pelo aposento escuro com movimentos suaves._

_Sabia o que viria, e não gostava de ficar olhando.Se fechasse os olhos, talvez tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim._

_Terminou com um giro gracioso.Estava na hora._

_Sentiu mãos em sua cintura, e uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido._

_-Meu menino- dizia a voz –Meu menino mais talentoso..._

_Sentiu as mãos tirarem suas calças.Engoliu em seco._

_Cling, cling, cling._

Sohrab odiava aquele som.

Não era apenas o som da tristeza.

Era o som da humilhação, da dor, da sujeira, do medo, dos pecados, do ódio, e dele.

_-Vista-se rápido, hazara!- berrou um dos homens, ajudando-o com as sandálias._

_Sohrab terminou de se vestir e se encaminhou para a sala de Assef.Não chorava.Já sabia que chorar não adiantava._

_-Você chegou!- falou ele._

_Sohrab olhava para os próprios pés.Mesmo assim, sentiu os olhos de Assef o examinarem de cima a baixo e depois, que ele se aproximava.E sentiu vontade de fugir.De correr.Mas desistiu._

_Se o fizesse, ouviria o som dos sinos._

Aquele som sempre o perseguia.Aquele som insuportável, que nunca parava de tocar.

Minto.

Parou uma vez.

Isso porque houve alguém.Houve alguém capaz de fazer os sinos pararem de tocar.Alguém que se dizia chamar Amir.Amigo de seu pai.Alguém estranho, que falava de coisas como Estados Unidos e família.

E ele dizia que Sohrab era o menino mais inteligente que ele já conhecera e que seu pai estava orgulhoso dele.E Sohrab, contrariando todos os seus instintos, começou a acreditar em Amir.

Agora que parava para pensar, talvez esse tivesse sido seu erro: Acreditar.

Acreditar que haveria alguém em quem ele pudesse confiar.Acreditar que existia alguém que pudesse abraçá-lo e secar suas lágrimas.Acreditar que os sinos não tocariam mais.Foi seu erro.

Provavelmente, o único erro em sua vida que o fez sorrir.

_-É - pôs um dedo em seu queixo e virou seu rosto para ele - Só que tem uma coisa, Sohrab._

_-O que é?_

_-O dr.Faisal acha que ajudaria muito se pudéssemos...Se eu lhe pedisse para ficar em uma casa para crianças por algum tempo._

_-Uma casa para crianças?- seu sorriso desapareceu.- Você quer dizer um orfanato?_

_-Seria só por um tempo._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram e uma sensação familiar o inundou.Uma sensação que ele queria esquecer._

_Os sinos voltaram a tocar._

E então, o desespero.As súplicas.As lágrimas.O medo.Os sinos tocando.Tudo isso o levou a perder o equilíbrio emocional.E Sohrab ficou simplesmente _cansado_.

Depois, Amir mudou de idéia.Eles realmente foram aos Estados Unidos.E havia uma família.Mas Sohrab ainda ouvia os sinos tocarem.Uma vez começado, era praticamente impossível fazê-los parar.

Por muito tempo, assim ele viveu.No se tudo acontecesse em volta dele, apenas, como se ele assistisse a vida através de uma tela de televisão.E, junto com ele, estava aquele homem.Aquele homem que, para Sohrab, era o medo encarnado.Aquele homem que fazia os sinos tocarem.

Não havia quem pudesse detê-los.Haviam manchas que não podiam ser apagadas.Haviam criminosos que não podiam se resumir.E, para Sohrab, haviam sinos que não podiam parar de tocar.

Mas...

_-Quer que eu tente apanhar essa pipa para você?_

_O seu pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu quando engoliu.O vento agitou seu cabelo.Amir pensou ter visto ele fazer que sim com a cabeça._

_-Por você, faria isso mil vezes!_

_Virou-se, e saiu correndo._

Sohrab sorriu com a lembrança.

Os sinos não parariam de tocar.

Nunca.

Eles sempre existiriam.

Mas Sohrab sabia que a voz de Amir dizendo aquelas palavras era alta o suficiente para não deixar mais que ele os ouvisse.

* * *

N/A: Fic curta e tosca em homenagem ao Sohrab e tudo o que ele sofreu.Não sei se ficou muito boa, mas gostei do simbolismo dos sinos.Bom, espero as reviews. 


End file.
